


Sundance

by artificiallyexotic



Series: Shortfics & Oneshots [1]
Category: SHINee
Genre: Also when minho is speaking catalan, I'll be using translate, M/M, Mostly Fluff, accidently closing the tab, amd I forgot, and hNG, but my ear started ringing, bye, festival au, i have this habit of, i was gonna say something, idk - Freeform, kibum gets ditched by everyone, kibum has a panic attack????, kind of???, maybe smut but i don't think it'll fit in, mentioned unrequieted ontae, minho's a big sweetheart omg, minho's spanish (speaks Catalan), poor guy, poor jinki, probably a shortfic instead of a oneshot, san Juan bonfire festival (Spain)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-06-20 10:22:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15532152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artificiallyexotic/pseuds/artificiallyexotic
Summary: "Care to dance?"Kibum's friends ditch him in Barcelona, but he couldn't be any happier when he meets Minho





	Sundance

you should know the drill by now  
the first chapter (or only idk) will be up soon

**Author's Note:**

> I know this is just a temporary chapter, but if you have requests, I'll most likely try to do them ;)


End file.
